


内裤危机

by Another1



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another1/pseuds/Another1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>强行发糖。时间点在复联2之前，讲队长和铁人怎么勾搭上的过程。本人文科生，医学部分基本靠常识在瞎扯，如有错误欢迎纠正，会尽快做出相应修改。感谢观看！</p>
            </blockquote>





	内裤危机

**Author's Note:**

> 一、甜心队长，铁人微痴汉；二、本篇唯一CP铁盾，有老贾控制战甲接触队长的情节，但感情上完全没有这个倾向，不喜慎入！

美国队长的4倍自愈能力偶尔也会带来麻烦，例如在碎片尚未及时取出而伤口却已经长合的时候。  
其实在新世纪换上升级改良版制服后，如今已很少会发生这种意外，偏偏不久前一次围剿九头蛇基地行动中，大爆炸造成的金属碎片恰好击中制服战损的腹部，虽然他已经及时作出简单处理，但一个小碎片却意外地留在肉里。  
不久以后，一次难耐的腹痛让Steve想起了这件事，他拜托Bruce帮忙进行身体检查后，才发现情况似乎变得有些复杂。  
经过超级士兵血清改造的完美肉体，理论上应该对大部分疾病免疫，但谁也不能确定，美国队长究竟会不会患上急性阑尾炎，或是那位置非常接近的金属碎片所导致的病变。  
“个人认为由碎片引致的可能性极高，不管怎样，做个小手术是必须的，我对主刀Dr.Helen Cho*的专业性非常有信心。”一身白大褂的Bruce虽不时充当复仇者的临时卫生员，但他认为这还是让专业的来比较好。（*复联2里的韩国女医生）  
“那就马上动手术！我们还在等什么？！”Tony Stark脸色不善地追问。美国队长穿着他亲手制作的战服居然受了这种伤，令他感到自己的专业技术面子里子男性尊严统统受到了成吨伤害，超级不愉快！  
复仇者大厦设施完备的医疗室内，除了远在神域的Thor，其余成员齐聚一堂。  
身穿病号服的Steve神色凝重地祭出了队长脸，Tony、Natasha、Clint不明所以地来回扫视着他与一脸难色的Bruce。  
“Dr.Cho已经动身赶来，2小时后到。但现在还有一点小问题……”Bruce扶了扶眼镜，将尴尬的眼神挡在镜片后。  
“关于术前备皮的事情……我建议由Dr.Cho或随行护士处理，但Steve拒绝了……”  
“备皮”是指手术前将相应部位的毛发剃光光并进行消毒，鉴于Steve的手术部位有点难以启齿，由Dr.Cho和护士等年轻女士动手，貌似让美国•纯洁•队长难以忍受。  
哦……看到耳尖冒出一点点粉色的Steve，其他人皆露出一副恍然大悟的表情。  
集体沉默了几秒钟，众人视线不约而同对Steve胯间进行注目礼，现场3位男士经过友好的眼神交流后，鹰眼和博士非常默契地同时往后退了一步，而Tony大步向前道：“我来！”  
“不——Tony！”Steve几乎是尖叫起来，嘶声否决。“我可以！自己来！”  
“什么？美国队长学会说冷笑话了吗？！”Tony不客气地堵到Steve面前。  
“Tony，我是认真的。”  
“所以你是说，准备拿着锋利的刀子往你看不见的角落胡乱挥舞？不不不！无论谁容许你这么干，都会害我们全体因此犯下叛国罪！而我——拯救世界的钢铁侠，是不会眼睁睁地看着你企图伤害小Steve的！”  
“够了，Tony！”  
Steve气得涨红了整张脸，一把扯住Tony想要让他闭嘴，而Tony不甘示弱地一边嘴炮一边和Steve扭作一团……最后，美国队长因为腹部的一阵闷痛，第一次失手被没穿装甲的钢铁侠按倒在床上数落。  
Steve蜷成一团忍耐疼痛的样子有点惨兮兮的，冷汗从额角滑过，从扑扇着的长睫毛上滚落，汗水浸湿了一小片枕被，平日丰润的嘴唇紧抿着，硬是不肯发出半点示弱的叫唤。  
Tony表面上因胜利而露出得意非凡脸，心里却对这意外地显得脆弱的表情七上八下，胸前早已经摘下反应堆的位置仿佛被弱电流不断刺激……他眼神专注地在Steve身上徘徊，手也不自觉地抚触那紧绷的身体。  
被遗忘的3名队友一脸被闪瞎的表情，假装自己不存在，这时JARVIS的声音响起。  
“Sir，我可以提供一个理想方案——由我控制的MARK43可以解决Rogers队长的烦恼。”  
Steve稍微缓了过来，想了想觉得可行，便带点希冀又略为迟疑地望向Tony。  
“我同意，至少比你‘挥刀自宫’要靠谱。”

Steve进入手术室后，Tony一脸淡定地表示要回工作间提升战服防御性，Natasha、Clint也各有特殊行动，只留下医学方面唯一能帮上忙的Bruce留守。  
来不及细究Natasha离开前的神秘笑容，Tony走到其他人看不见的拐角后便加快了步伐，心急火燎地冲回工作间。  
“JARVIS？！快告诉爹地你有录影！”  
“Sir，如果你是指Rogers队长刚刚经历的一切，我认为这是不道德的……但MARK43确实具备摄像功能。请问现在要调出视频档案吗？”  
干得漂亮！Tony用力一挥手。  
“现在！马上！这里！立刻！”  
影像是MARK的第一视角，尺寸调成1:1等大后，与Tony亲自经历基本没什么区别。  
Steve挺拔的背影出现在画面中央，白皙的皮肤随着走动从病服背面的缝隙中隐约可见。  
进入另一间病房后，Steve走向医疗椅并坐了上去，掀起过长的衣摆露出不着寸缕的下体，小心翼翼地将双腿分开架在医疗椅两边。  
——Tony像第一次偷看美女裙下风光的小男孩一样，心脏剧烈地跳动。他把病房中几个隐藏摄像头视频按角度投影在MARK镜头四周，更加全方位地观察。  
习惯昂首挺胸的美国队长少有地低垂着脸，从MARK面甲的高度，可以看到短短金发间的发旋、红得发亮的双耳与锁骨附近一大片粉色皮肤，监视面板数据中显示Steve的体温有明显升高。  
低头调整好衣物位置，将整个下腹露出来后，似乎终于准备完毕的Steve羞涩地抬头，微笑道：“Please help me.”  
——这一瞬间，Tony的大脑仿佛经历了一场超新星爆炸，冲向脸面的急速血流让他升起微醺感，心脏的蹦跶速度就算是面对初恋女孩时也不曾这么小鹿乱撞过。  
随着灯光集中到强健、修长的大腿间，纯净无暇的小Steve就安静地沉睡在金色的草丛中，当MARK冰冷的指尖接触到附近的皮肤后，它随着身体紧绷的动作，反射性地弹动了一下。  
——简直可爱透顶！Tony兴致勃勃地伸手绕着影像堪堪划过，就像真的在安抚什么一般。  
MARK迅速抬头“看”了Steve一眼，留下对方眨巴着眼的无辜神态，背景响起了JARVIS彬彬有礼的声音。  
“很抱歉，我会将MARK表面以及其他器具的温度适当调高。”  
“这……实在太贴心了，谢谢你。”  
——Tony通过各项身体数据的变化，判断出Steve开始放松，愉悦感回复。而通过这样来了解Steve，对Tony来说似乎变成了一种有趣的游戏。  
由于双方的配合，接下来的过程变得十分顺利，小Steve四周不久便变得干干净净，最后剩下较难清理的会阴区域。  
MARK抽出医疗椅两侧的皮带将Steve大腿固定，重新调节好椅子角度。Steve从原来以60度斜躺，变成头部向下-15度仰躺。  
“我会尽快完成，但需要Rogers队长的协助。”  
根据JARVIS的提示，全身染上可口粉红色的Steve以双手分开了两团雪白的臀肉，深藏其间的处子之穴亦打开了粉嫩入口，不时随着肌肉动作轻轻张合，就像期待吸允什么……或者被填满……而想要进入这个天堂，必须获得全世界，甚至全宇宙的幸运值总和……  
——当Tony回过神时，已经通过脑补小穴收缩的节奏糊了自己满手蛋白质……糟透了！他绝对要完！！


End file.
